You Belong With Me
by Paigey08
Summary: Gabriella was in love with her best friend. He had no idea and was in a relationship with head cheerleader, Summer Matthews. Will she be able to convince him she's the girl for him? Or will he remain clueless and stay with Summer? Song-fic R&R XX


**Disclaimer: I only own the rights to any O.C's.**

**You Belong With Me**

* * *

Gabriella Montez smiled and waved to her neighbour and best friend, Troy Bolton, from her balcony. He was in his backyard doing layouts, shirtless. She sighed. Something you should know, she was unconditionally in love with him, only he didn't know this.

* * *

Troy smiled up at Gabriella's balcony and waved. She was such a lovely girl. He always knew he could go to her if had problems, the biggest one being his girlfriend Summer Matthews. He had been dating her for nearly three years now and she was great fun and the sex... well... can't co plain really, but he still hadn't told her he loved her. It didn't feel right. He just said me too when she said it to him, he doubted she meant it, he knew she was a slag before they started dating, and he had heard rumours she had cheated but he refused to believe it.

* * *

Gabriella smiled as she entered the school doors on Monday morning. This may sound geek-ish or whatever but she loved school. She got to spend the whole day with her friends, or more importantly Troy. Well... when Summer wasn't there that was.

She smiled when she spotted Troy by her locker. She rushed over and he held his arms open for a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and secretly breathed in his scent.

"Hey Troy" she whispered.

"Hey Brie" He smiled at her as she pulled away.

"Are you OK?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I guess" he sighed.

"What's Summer done now?" Gabriella smiled as she reached into her locker for her books.

"Oh, nothing really, just Summer being Summer" he chuckled. "She was pissed at me because I made a joke about her cheer-leading outfit or something, it was so pathetic I can't even remember what I said" he sighed again.

"I bet it was funny" Gabriella smiled.

"See, now you get me and my humour" he smiled kissing the top of her head.

Summer then appeared and Troy was dragged away, quite literally. He mouthed a sorry over his shoulder and Gabriella nodded as he walked away. She then sighed, closed her locker, and went to homeroom.

* * *

Gabriella smiled as she spotted her friends at the back if the room. She walked over and after hugging and greeting them all she sat on her desk, facing them all.

"Have you seen Troy boy today Gabs?" Chad, Troy's best guy friend, asked.

"Yeah, we talked for about five minutes before Summer turned up" she rolled her eyes.

"Always a pleasure" Taylor, Chad's girlfriend, said in her sarcastic voice.

"You got that right" Gabriella laughed.

"So, girls..." Sharpay started. "Shopping? Saturday? For the party?" She asked.

There was a party to celebrate the start of summer. It was at the captain of the football teams house and everyone was going to be there. It was a 'must attend' event that was hosted every year. Last year it was at Troy's house, his mom went crazy.

"You bet Hun" Taylor smiled.

"I don't think I am going..." Gabriella mumbled.

"What?!" The girls exclaimed.

"You have to go!" Chad told her.

"Guys, I really don't fancy watching Summer and Troy all night" she sighed.

"Then don't! It doesn't mean you have to stay home" Taylor stated.

"I know, I just..." she sighed. "I'll think about it OK?" She tried.

"No, not ok, what if you decide last minute? What will you wear?" Sharpay gasped.

"Hun, it isn't the end of the world, I have a couple of dresses I could wear alright?" Sharpay sighed and nodded.

The bell then went and in walked the homeroom teacher. Everyone went to their seats and listened to Ms. Jones. She wasn't a 'cool' teacher she was pretty boring really.

* * *

At lunch Gabriella went to the rooftop garden and smiled when she spotted Troy. They always came here to escape the craziness that was East High. Gabriella sat by Troy and he smiled.

"Summer still in a mood?" She asked.

"Who cares" he laughed.

"Why are you still with her Troy?" Gabriella sighed.

"I don't know, in a way I don't think I could be without her, I don't think I am IN love with her but I do love her if that makes sense" he explained.

"I think I get it, like you don't see your future with her, like marriage and kids but you can see next week with her?" She guessed.

"Yeah" he smiled. "You know me better than I know myself sometimes" he laughed.

"What are you doing with a girl like that?" She wondered. "I mean, there are plenty of girls out there who wouldn't treat you the way she does" she explained.

"I really can't explain it, it's just I've been with her for so long I don't think I'd know how to be with anyone else" he tried.

"I think I get you" she smiled softly. "Your wearing my favourite jeans" she commented.

"Only for you Brie" he smiled and she giggled.

They spent the rest of lunch talking and laughing. When the bell went they both groaned and sighed as they stood up and started for the stairs. They reached the bottom, hugged then headed out of the door and for their next periods.

* * *

That evening, just after dinner, Troy and Gabriella were walking around their neighbourhood talking. Troy sat on a bench and Gabriella sat by him.

"You going to the party?" He asked.

"Don't think so" she smiled.

"Awwww, why not?" He whined making her giggle.

"I have loads of studying to do and my dad wants me to help him pack for our family vacation" she lied. She had no studying to do and she had her stuff packed last week, it was just last minute things to pack now that she couldn't do until that day.

"Studying? Brie, you have two months to study" he exclaimed.

"I'd rather get it done before the holidays though Troy" she sighed. "Besides, you'll be with Summer, you won't even realise if I'm there or not" before Troy could answer her a car pulled up by them.

"Baby!" Summer squealed before glaring at Gabriella.

"Hey Summer, what you doing here?" Troy asked, walking to the car.

"On my way to your house silly" she giggled. "Get in" he nodded and got in, she sped off before he could say bye to Gabriella. She sighed, stood up and walked back home, alone as she often did.

* * *

It was now Friday and Gabriella had hardly spoken to Troy. There was a big basketball game that afternoon and she was excited to watch it. Since knowing Troy she had become a big basketball geek and never missed a game. She even watched Troy and the team rehearse sometimes.

As it was the last day of term classes were cancelled and people were allowed to do their own thing as long as they were on campus. A lot of students took that as a day to chill out on the outside grounds, the basketball team practised and the cheerleaders did the same.

Gabriella was sitting in the bleachers watching the guys do drills. Sharpay and Taylor where there too but they were talking about shopping tomorrow. Gabriella smiled as Troy made a three pointer and he looked up at her and winked. He then glanced to the cheerleaders and his smile dropped. Gabriella followed his gaze and winced.

Summer was kissing and flirting with one of the other basketball players.

Taylor and Sharpay saw it too and they all watched as Troy walked over to Summer, followed by Chad, Zeke and Jason.

"What the hell?!" He yelled, pulling Summer away from Jake, his team mate.

"Troy" she smiled.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He exclaimed.

"What? This? Oh your silly...." she tried to play dumb but he shook his head.

"Please Summer, don't treat me like a fool, three years obviously mean shit to you!" He yelled.

"Troy, I have needs, needs you cannot fill!" She screamed and gasps were heard.

"Go and get them met then" he shook his head.

"Wh-what?" She stuttered.

"We are so over!" He exclaimed before walking away.

The last thing to be heard was a scream by Summer and then a door slam when she stormed off. Gabriella smiled to herself then turned to her friends who had the exact same look on their faces.

* * *

Gabriella was sat on her balcony on Saturday reading through a song she had just written. She did this as a way to let out her emotions and feelings. She then heard someone below and smiled as she spotted Troy.

"Hey!" He called.

"Hey Troy!" She called back.

"You still not coming tonight?" She smiled and shook her head. "I'll be on my own though now I'm not with Summer" she frowned.

"Thanks for that" she muttered before going inside.

She then got an idea and called James, the boy who was throwing the party. She smiled when he answered.

"Hey James, It's Gabriella..." she said before asking him something.

* * *

Gabriella smiled as she entered the 'mansion' that was James' house. The party wasn't quite wild yet so she managed to get to the make shift stage in the back yard. James smiled and hugged her.

"This will be awesome" he smiled.

"Yeah, well it's a one time thing so enjoy it" she giggled nervously.

"You nervous?" She nodded. "You have an amazing voice Gabs" he reassured her.

"It's the actual song I am nervous about, it is kinda personal" she smiled.

"Well, I bet it's great, oh people are arriving, catch you later" he hugged her and ran to his guests.

* * *

It was now 9:00pm and the party was very lively. Gabriella took a breath as the band announced her onto the stage. She saw frowns and shocked looks from her friends, as she didn't inform them of this. She smiled and stood in front of the microphone.

"Hey guys, I have come tonight to sing for you, I have just written my own song about a certain guy, I hope he knows it's for him" she smiled and caught Troy's eye, her friends saw this and all smiled at each other. "I hope you like it" she then took a breath and the band started to play the music.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

**She glanced at Troy.**

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

**She smiled slightly and saw him smirk a little.**

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

**She saw Troy's smile drop slightly at what she meant.**

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me, you belong with me_

**She saw her friends all smile and look at Troy as he processed it all in his head.**

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

**She caught Troy's eye and he smiled at her.**

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

**She noticed him chuckle slightly at that part, as she had said those words to him not too long ago.**

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

**She saw Troy slowly start to walk forward.**

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

**She tried to her best not to show her nerves as he neared the stage.**

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

**Troy slowly started to walk onto the 'stage' and he smiled at her.**

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

**As the tempo slowed a little Troy walked up to her.**

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

**The tempo got louder again as she finished the song, Troy smiling at her the whole time.**

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

**He took her hand and squeezed it gently, fellow students gasped.**

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me_

**As she finished Troy took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.**

* * *

Troy and Gabriella walked off the stage and to their friends. They all hugged them all then Troy took Gabriella back in his arms were she smiled happily. She looked up at him and he kissed her softly.

"Jeez, you do realise this is what we will have to put up with now..." Chad joked to the rest as Troy and Gabriella pulled apart.

"Shut it" Gabriella hit his arm and they all laughed.

Troy and Gabriella spent the whole night by each others side. Neither wanting to be away from the other. And Troy finally realised Gabriella's song was right, this whole time, the whole three years he was with Summer in fact, the love of his life had been under his nose.

**So... just a fluffy one-shot about our fav couple:)**

**Give me your thoughts:D**

**Review me please!!!!!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


End file.
